With the popularity of mobile terminals (such as smart phones, tablets, etc.), functions of the mobile terminal are gradually diversified; on the other hand, power consumption of the mobile terminal is also increasing. How to improve the charging speed of the mobile terminal battery has become a concern.
In view of this, quick charging technology has been proposed, and some manufacturers have introduced mobile terminals that support quick charging mode. For example, a variety of mobile terminals support VOOC flash charging technology with which the charging speed can be increased for at least 4 times. The quick charging technology can greatly shorten the charging time of the mobile terminal and is widely favored by user.
Under normal circumstances, in order to ensure the safety and reliability of quick charging, before switching to the quick charging mode, an adapter and the mobile terminal need to undergo a handshake negotiation process. Through handshake negotiation, the two parties can ask whether both sides support quick charging as well as determine a quick charging voltage, a quick charging current, and other parameters.
Currently, the handshake negotiation process with regard to quick charging is initiated by the adapter. The adapter can initiate the handshake negotiation process with regard to quick charging if a “certain condition” is met; however, it is difficult to define the “certain condition.”
Therefore, between the adapter and the mobile terminal, when and how to initiate the handshake negotiation with regard to quick charging needs to be optimized.